The Twin Dragons of Dragneel
by OtakuWest
Summary: The new generation is now born. Fairy Tail's legend grows longer with each passing year as the new generation makes a name for themselves. The most famous out of the generation are the twin daugters of Natsu. Known as the Twin Dragons of Dragneel. Though will this name cause trouble for them? War is on the brink of converging, and it is coming to their doorstep. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Long time no see I know right? It's OtakuWest here. I was finally able to get the first chapter done for this story that I promised that I would do. If you are first time readers here, then I recommend that you go read A Child of The Flame and The Sword, if you wish to know what is partially going on, and why Natsu is where he is and so on and so forth. Now this story is heavily OC because well it is based around the children of the older generation. Just wanted to get that out of the way. Because I'm labeling it under NastuXErza, and they still it is at times, but this will focus around the kids.**

 **Current Old Generation Pairings**

 **NatsuXErza  
GrayXJuvia  
LaxusXMirajane  
GajeelXLevy  
ElfmanXEvergree (Not really present, but may have them shown with a baby)  
Loki/LeoXLucy (This is a maybe, I'll leave it up to you. Also Lucy will have a power down from my last story. I already learned my lesson from that)  
RomeoXWendy (More of a dating thing, but I may pull something off with them if I feel creative)  
BicslowXLisanna (I've seen this around a bit, and well I can somewhat see it to be honest)  
FreedXCana (This I really just pulled out of a hat. I could write a one-shot or something showing how they got together Cana showing him how to 'Grow up' persay. I think it could work, definitely good for them out of their comfort zones)**

 **I'll list New Generation down at the bottom, and now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Fairy Tail Franchise**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!**

Dragneel Household

"C'mon Hiiro! We're supposed to meet Denzo and the others at the train station soon!" Haru called up the stairs

"I know, I know!" Hiiro called back, and shortly after her footsteps came thundering down the staircase. Her black waistcoat, and black cloth fluttering behind her. "Sorry for making sure we had the right amount of funds."

"Is that so?" Haru eyed her twin, "Or were you just making sure you had enough food money for yourself?"

Hiiro crossed her arms and looked away "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Haru shook her head "Whatever let's get going, if we leave now we'll be on time for once."

Hiiro groaned "Do we really have to ride the train though? You know we get sick." She already felt sick just from the thought of getting on it.

"There's no way around it, it's in Hargeon. It's the fastest way there." Haru let out a sigh, and then glared at Hiiro "And I swear to Mavis, if you throw up on my favorite blouse and waistcloth again, I will knock you out personally on the return trip."

Hiiro grinned "No guarantee's but I'll try my best."

Haru shook her head with a sigh "Let's… Let's just get going."

With that the Twin Dragons of Dragneel took off to the Magnolia train station. It's been a whole year since they were initiated into Fairy Tail, and started taking jobs. In all that time Fairy Tail has produced its newest generation of wizards. They are still as destructive as their previous, but they are also as loyal as the previous. With Natsu as the current Guild Master of Fairy Tail, the guild has become even further involved with the people of Magnolia and further out.

"Good luck on your mission you two!" A shop peddler called out to the twins

"Thank you!" The twins responded in unison, and continue running through the streets of Magnolia.

It was no surprise that the two were well known, considering they were the daughters of the Legendary Salamander; Natsu Dragneel. One of the strongest of the Wizard Saints, previous Ace of Diamonds of Fairy Tail, and Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Though the two twins have created a name for themselves for their many successful missions out in Fiore. As did many of the newer generation. Yet unbeknownst our young mages a meeting between the members of the Ten Wizard Saints, and Wizard Council was being taken place at this very moment.

Era: Wizard Council Headquarters

Natsu stared in shock at Hyberion "You can't be serious. The Alvarez Empire? What could have we done to receive that kind of backlash?" His 'Salmon' colored hair had grown a bit long recently, and he wore his Wizard Saint cloak, accompanied with his every present white scaled scarf. He wore a sleeveless black shirt underneath and both arms were wrapped in bandages. He also now sported a pair of white jeans, and his usual sandals.

In this room it was darkly lit, but you could see every member clearly. It, maybe, felt dark due to the ominous situation they were in. Though the one person who was affected the most was Natsu himself. The Alvarez Empire had completely cut all ties with Ishgar, and more to the point had labeled the Fairy Tail guild as their primary goal.

"I began to wonder myself, but I have come to the conclusion that it is because their ruler has returned to them." Hyberion concluded his hands clasped together, eyes closed "I'm sure you know very well who he is Natsu."

Natsu's eyes grew, and he growled "Zeref."

Hyberion nodded and opened his eyes and looked at Natsu "Though from what I understand they were not aware that he is Zeref. We weren't even sure who their leader was for the longest time, but with the description, and based on their timeline, I have no doubt."

"Selfish bastard." Natsu continued to growl, before he let out a sigh attempting to calm down "How long do we have?"

"Well there are no official declarations of war so to speak." Jura spoke up from his position as eyes turned to him "They have merely cut ties with us and made your guild their primary goal. For what we can see there is no military movement, but this can change at the drop of a hat. All we can say for now is we must prepare without really showing that we are preparing for anything."

Warrod nodded in approval "Yes indeed. As much as I would like to help you Natsu, our guild, but I cannot abandon my post. I must go and warn other towns around Magnolia to be prepared." Warrod looked sorrowfully at Natsu

"Don't worry Warrod. I appreciate your concern, but Fairy Tail won't back down from this. They'll regret it, and we'll be sure to give them a Fairy Tail's standard ass whooping." Natsu grinned at Warrod and the others "I know exactly what he's after, and he's never going to lay a finger on it. Let alone see it if I can help it."

Hyberion studied Natsu and a small smile worked its way onto his face "Well with that enthusiasm I call the end to this meeting. We will re-adjourn within one month to assess the current threat or when anything out of the ordinary is within place." Hyberion stood, as did the other members, and they made their leave.

As Natsu walked out the massive building, he pondered with his many thoughts _"I was curious as to why he was quiet for so long. When I last saw him, he deemed not strong enough, and he was right."_ Natsu grabbed his bandaged arm. _"Though now I am stronger, I have Igneel's blessing with me, but that is not what I'm worried about."_ The iron gates opened wide as he walked out _"What will the others think? There are still scars from the battle with Tartarus. Some had settled down to more peaceful lives, including myself."_ Natsu let out a weary sigh "Where are you when I need you gramps."

"It's rare to hear you complain dear." Natsu practically jumped out of his skin, as he had now realized Erza Dragneel was now walking beside him. Her scarlet colored hair was long as ever, and she was in her standard battle equipment. A dark grey Heartz Kreuz armor plate with a Fairy Tail symbol underneath a cross. Along with a dark blue skirt with black stockings covering most of her calves, and a pair metal grieves around her feet.

"Don't do that!" Natsu shouted, as he tried to get his heartbeat under control "I don't know how you do it, even with my intense hearing, and smell you somehow manage to sneak up on me."

Erza chuckled lightly "Well maybe it's because I come to you without hostile intentions." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "Also after so many years you may get used to the same sent."

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms "What irks me is that it actually makes sense."

Erza chuckled again "So tell me dear, what has you down?"

Natsu sighed, and rubbed the back of his head "It's quite complicated, but the short of it is the Alvarez Empire has its sole focus upon us, and has removed all ties with the entirety of Ishgar."

Erza's eyes widened "They're declaring war? How long do we have?"

"That's the just the thing, there has been no open declaration of war yet." Natsu looked at Erza seriously "So there is no set time this is going to happen." Natsu let out a sigh "I don't know what we're going to do honestly. I spoke boldly back there, but yet I don't even know if we can. There are still scars of the past that haunt us to this day. Then there is the sole fact of who is leading them all." Natsu clenched his hands and his body temperature began to rise "Zeref, the Black Mage."

He felt a hand slip into his own, and he looked over to see Erza's smiling face "You act just like Master Makarov. Even though you haven't voiced it, but you are only thinking of how you will face them without anyone else being put in the line of fire."

Natsu's eyes widened _"She knew? Of course she would, she knows me better than most ever will."_ Natsu chuckled to himself "Well in any case we need to keep this on the quiet side. We'll tell the Ace's and S-Class wizards for now."

Erza nodded, and then had serious look "What about the children? They won't just sit idly by."

Natsu shook his head "We won't tell them right now either." He looked at Erza, and a small smile slipped on his face "If anything when the time comes I'll give them the choice. You were right in the fact that I wanted to bear it alone, but if push comes to shove we'll need everybody on board with this. We can't separate families. I won't force them either. Fairy Tail wizards make their own choices."

Erza smiled at her husband's decision. Even though she wanted to protect her children, and not let them witness the war before them, she still would give them the choice to fight. She was just have to make sure she would protect them out on the battlefield. Though that was for another time, there was still time to enjoy what they had at the moment.

Magnolia Train Station

Two young men stood by a ticket booth as they waited for their friends to arrive. The man on the left was Denzo Mahoa. He stood five foot eleven, and was decently built. He had shaggy black hair, and heterochromatic eyes, his left eye dark blue and his right eye sea green. He wore a faded leather jacket, white t-shirt, and faded blue jeans with black combat boots. While the other was Kaijo Forthrite. He stood five foot eleven as well, and also had a decent build. He had some ginger spiked hair, after his favorite Celestial, Leo. He wore a long sleeve green shirt, which was open more towards his chest. This with black jeans, and black street shoes. Mostly seen with different bracelets on his wrists which helped him use his magic. To wrap it all up he had soft sky blue eyes.

As the two looked at the clock, and decided to go ahead and purchase their tickets, Kaijo finally saw their friends. He called out to them "Talk about perfect timing you two!" He had a grin on his face

Denzo turned back around with four tickets in hand, and was greeted with two heavily panting females as they finally stopped before them "Yeah, I was afraid we would have to wait for the next train, but that is no longer the case." He handed out the tickets "Here you go Haru, and here's yours Hiiro."

Haru with a slight blush thanked with a bow of her head "Thank you."

Hiiro with a wide smile accepted the ticket "Yeah thanks! Now let's get this job on the road!"

Denzo rose an eyebrow "You're actually excited to get on a train? That's a first."

Hiiro glared at Denzo "I am, by no means, happy about getting on that infernal thing. I just want to get it done and over with. Since your stupid **Troia** spell doesn't work."

Denzo held his hands up in defense "How was I supposed to know you could get used to it like medication?"

Hiiro grumbled and marched off to the train platform, while Kaijo chuckled "Just forget man, you'll never win an argument with her." Denzo let out a sigh "Now let's get going. Sooner we get there the sooner we can let loose."

Three mages took off towards the train, and caught up with Hiiro. Kaijo immediately started a conversation with Hiiro. While Denzo, and Haru walked next to each other in an awkward silence. It was no secret to the entirety of Fairy Tail that they both had a crush with each other. Though the problem was the two didn't know about the other. Haru didn't know Denzo had a crush on her, and Denzo didn't know she had a crush on him. To most of Fairy Tail it was quite humorous. This also included Hiiro and Kaijo. Hiiro, was of course, rooting for her sister and she did her best to help, but she wasn't really good with these sort of things. Kaijo rooted for Denzo as well, the two had practically grown up with each other, and had made a team of their own.

Now as their temp group walked to their platform, they noticed three other mages walking there way. It was the Dreyar siblings.

"Hey it's Haru, and Hiiro!" Lirajane smiled and chuckled letting her fangs show a bit. Her blonde hair flowed down her back, and the tips were white. She was garbed in her black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. Though in her hair she had her ever present purple ribbon. Her sapphire eyes were fierce and yet soothing at the same time. "Oh! It's Kaijo and Denzo too!"

Naxus looked up and chuckled "Well that's rare, a Dragneel not kicking and screaming for being pulled on a train." When standing next to his little sister he looked rather imposing. He was built like his father, and had a similar hair style. Though his hair was pure white, and he had his mother's eyes. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, dark red jeans, and black combat boots.

Haru scoffed "Sorry, but we're not like are father when he was younger." Haru had heard the tales of how her father was with transportation. She felt both sympathy and pure embarrassment from those facts.

Naxus chuckled "Yeah, yeah just messing with ya. Where you all off too?"

"We're off to Hargeon. Apparently there's been mysterious sightings in the woods and ocean floors." Denzo explained scanning the area around him "Where's Jaxus?"

Naxus let out a sigh and shrugged "I don't know where the hell he went. As soon as we got off the train he took off." He shook it off and brought up a nagging thought "You said problems on the ocean floor. Wouldn't it had been wise to ask Shimo or Aqua Fullbuster to come with you?"

Kaijo chuckled "I know a little bit of 'Water' magic, so I can create some spheres that can help us breath for about five hours, and only a half an hour if in combat."

Naxus nodded, seemingly happy with that answer "Well I'm sure you'll be fine." He looked at his sister who seemed to be staring at Kaijo, but nudged her to break her chance "Oi heart eyes, let's go Mom's expecting us back, and you said you would help her in the kitchen. It's already bad enough I got to tell her that Jaxus took off."

A little flushed Lira turned back on Naxus "I know that! Will you stop with those stupid nicknames?!"

Naxus shrugged "Whatever c'mon." He started pushing her from behind "Good luck you guys see you later."

"Stop pushing!" Lira shouted trying to resist, but also managed to wave back "Good luck, stop by the Guild Hall on the way back! I'll set up a few drinks for you!"

"Thanks Lira!" Kaijo called back with a wave and smile.

Hiiro elbowed Kaijo a little bit, with a devilish smile "So when you going to ask her?"

Kaijo keeping his smile turned around and whispered "Keep your mouth shut, or I'll shut it for you." And he walked off with the same smile on his face

 _"I really hate it, when he does that."_ Hiiro shivered _"I swear he takes notes from Mirajane. I'm only messing with him geez."_

After that the mages were able to get on their train without any further distractions. The train ride mostly consisted of Kaijo and Denzo trying to contain their laughter while Hiiro and Haru leaned against each other trying to keep themselves from falling over and completely embarrassing themselves. It was bad enough they already had steam coming out of their mouths. When they finally arrived back at Hargeon the twins were relieved, and bolted off the train.

Denzo and Kaijo caught up to them with grins on their faces "I swear it never gets old." Kaijo chuckled wiping a tear from his eye

"Yeah yeah laugh it off you two." Hiiro groaned, as she got her stomach back under control

Haru nodded in agreement "You'll get what's coming to you." Haru glared at the two men, but they merely shrugged

"If you two are done regaining your 'composure'" Kaijo raised his hand flexed his fingers in quotes "We got to meet up with the mayor."

Haru straighted up and fixed her waist cloth "I'm very well aware." She turned to Hiiro nudged her "Hiiro could you maybe go ahead ask some of the villagers about what's going on?"

Hiiro looked up at Haru with a grin "Why of course."

"I'll go with you." Kaijo stepped towards her "Safety in numbers."

Hiiro nodded "Sure." She looked over at her sister and smiled "We'll start at the port, and work our way back up. Sound good?"

"Yes that's perfect…" As Kaijo and Hiiro walked off, Haru realized that now, she was alone with Denzo

Denzo decided the best course of action now would be to keep moving, before he becomes lip locked "Alright then let's go." He turned and started on his way before he was stopped by Haru's voice

"Uh Denzo." Her voice reached his ears and he stood still

"Yeah?" He called back

"The mayor's house is the other way." Haru contained herself, and chuckled a little bit

"Ahh…. Right." He turned around and had a small blush on his face "Let's go then."

The two mages then started their walk to the mayor's house, while the other two made their way down to the port to gather information from the villagers. To them it was just another job and another day getting paid. Though if one were to look under the seams we will find that it is an old enemy that would be more than eager to get his revenge, and what better way than through the daughters of Dragneel.

 **So what you think everyone? I know I left it off a bit of cliffhanger, but I just couldn't put this off any longer. So I thank you for your patience on the matter. I would love to know what you think and if you notice any grammar mistakes don't be afraid to point it out, and shoot me a message. It helps me help you, you know? In any case**

 **New Generation Relationships**

 **These are obviously up for debate but the first two I wanna say are unegotiable**

 **DenzoXHaru  
KaijoXLirajane**

 **Now for up for debate:**

 **Hiiro, Jaxus, Naxus, Aqua, Shimo, Mikan (Gajeel, and Levy's kid).**

 **I will also make more OC's of other pair ups such as maybe Rouge, and Sting's kids or any other pairing kids you would like to see. If not I will do self pairings and you get what you get. Sounds reasonable to me. In any case let me know what you think in Reviews or shoot me a message. Leave a like and/or follow if you enjoyed and till next time**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! I know it's a bit weird to see updates so close together from me, but the first chapter sort of left off, and well I wanted to finish it for you. I had a lot of fun this chapter, and what happens when I usually have fun is that I miss somethings so bear with me as I'll try to go back through and make corrections at a later date. Well in any case I'll let you get to reading.**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Fairy Tail Franchise!**

Hargeon Port: Undisclosed Location

"Boss, are you sure this is a good idea?" a man with rippling muscles walked up to his boss, and had a look of worry "He's the guild master of Fairy Tail. Messing with his daughters would be suicide."

A man that was being referred to as boss, sat in a lavish chair, his blue hair slightly faded, and his face even more aged "I could care less who he is now. He won't be able to do anything. Besides I'm doing this on orders." Before he grinned evilly "That is only part of it though. I opened negotiations with our lovely buyers once more."

The Grunt before merely nodded "Ok boss if you say so. I'll go get the ship ready, and I suppose you'll do your thing."

"Of course, I would hate to keep our employers waiting too long, especially 'that' employer." The said slipped on a ring, and his appearance was instantly younger. His blue hair was more vibrant, was spiked up like it used to be. His curved 'X' tattoo, above his right eye, was retouched. He threw on his black cloak, and an evil smile covered his face "Bora the Prominence is back."

Hargeon: Mayor's House

Haru knocked on the door, and it was opened to reveal a man who could be the definition of 'Pirate' "Uh hello sir….."

The man looked down at the girl and boy before him "Who are you?" He spoke in a deep gruffy tone

Denzo stepped forward, and spoke "We're the Fairy Tail mages who accepted to the job here in Hargeon do we have the wrong location?"

Haru looked at Denzo and thought _"He didn't have to step in, I would have taken care of it."_ Haru huffed quietly at this

The man's face remained tight "Identification." He stated quickly

 _"Wow things must be pretty bad here. It doesn't look that bad though."_ Denzo thought before he slipped his right arm revealing his red guild tattoo. Haru turned her left arm to the man, and revealed her blue guild tattoo.

The man's eyes softened a bit "Very well then come in." He turned away, and beckoned them in

Denzo slipped his arm back in his jacket and led the way in with Haru right behind him. The house was surprising welcoming. It had bits of fishing gear around the house, which wasn't surprising considering this was a port town. The man before them gestured to the couch in his living room, as he went and took a seat across from them. The two young mages took their seat and waited for the man before them to speak.

Now that they were inside the man's face softened, and he finally spoke with a guff voice "Sorry about my rudeness earlier. I like to know where my money goes. After all it is isn't my money but the town's money."

"So I assume that you are the mayor?" Haru questioned "You didn't really answer our question."

The man bowed his head apologetically "I must apologize once more. I had to be sure, and yes I am indeed the mayor of this town. My name is Drago Malfurion."

Haru's eyes widened "Wait like as Captain Malfurion of the Emerald Nightmare?!" Denzo looked at Haru with astonished eyes

Drago smirked before them "The very same. Though our guild disbanded, and decided to be normal fishing folk. Though I couldn't stand not having a leader's mantle."

"But I thought your guild was a Dark Guild?" Denzo questioned feeling slightly uneasy

"Bah!" Drago merely waved it off "That's because we didn't go through the hassle of registering 'officially'. We were 'Pirates' yes, but we took more of the role of 'Steal from the rich to feed the poor.'" He chuckled "We also protected most ports from actual pirate attacks. So you could definitely say we were a Dark Guild with the best intentions."

Haru smiled "Well I'm glad to hear that, but no offense to your past, but we are here for the matter at hand." She cleared her throat "Allow us to introduce ourselves."

Denzo then spoke "I'm Denzo Mahoa, of Fairy Tail." He bowed his head politely

Haru then followed up "And I'm Haru Dragneel, of Fairy Tail."

Drago's eyebrow's rose "A Twin Dragon of Dragneel? Well I feel a little better now."

Haru smiled "I'm glad we can put you at ease sir. My sister is currently with another member talking to others while we talk here."

"I see, well you came very well prepared then." Drago let out a relieved sigh "Things are happening in this town that happened years ago, and I'm getting furious, but I can't do anything to stop it, because I can't figure out how it's exactly done."

"What is happening sir?" Denzo asked "The poster merely stated you needed help with an investigation."

Drago stared deeply at them "Women, and young teen girls are being kidnapped." Both Haru and Denzo let out a gasp. Denzo clenched his fist, and Haru had to control her body temperature from skyrocketing "I've tried my best to figure out who, and how, but I can't. I've even contacted my old mates and they can't figure a damn thing out." He looked at Haru "Though now that I know there is a Dragneel, and I've heard lots of things about those senses of yours, I think we may have a chance."

Haru beamed, and Denzo chuckled "Well we'll be sure to help them as much as we can as well sir. Me and Kaijo will do our best."

Drago let out a mighty laugh "That's the spirit lad. Well I'll tell you everything I know, and then I'll leave the rest up to you."

Hargeon Port

Kaijo let out a sigh "These villagers won't talk at all." They had almost reached the actual city portion of Hargeon, and they've come up empty handed

Hiiro was equally agitated "How can we help if people refuse to cooperate?"

For most of the afternoon the two mages have been asking fisherman, traveling merchants, and even shop owners. They kept turning up empty, as they refused to talk or supposedly didn't know anything. They continued making their way up into the actual town to start talking to some of the citizens, there was a slight commotion that had a few girls squealing.

"It's Soulfire!" A girl squealed as she and her friend ran down a side street

"No way! The one that can use different forms of magic!" The other exclaimed as she ran after her friend.

Hiiro scrunched her brow "Soulfire? Why is Romeo here?"

Kaijo shrugged and with a smile he started walking ahead "Well why don't we go ask him? Better than just standing around here."

"Oi! Wait for me!" Hiiro called after him

As the two walked down the alley, both pondering why exactly their friend, and guild mate was in Hargeon they found quite the commotion. There were a swarm of girls all mingling about, and causing quite the seen to anyone who was walking by. When Hiiro and Kaijo approached they couldn't really see who was in the middle of it all.

"I didn't think Romeo was this popular." Kaijo stated as they tried to see within the group

"I'm just surprised that he's letting this happen. Because we all know what'll happen when Wendy finds out." Hiiro shuddered along with Kaijo at the thought of Wendy bringing down her wrath

"Well." Kaijo rolled up his sleeves "No sense in wondering I'll go figure it out myself. Wait here." Hiiro nodded as he saw Kaijo work his into the throng of women. After a few moments the girls went silent, and Hiiro rose an eyebrow "Who the hell are you?"

In that moment all the girls converged on where Kaijo was. He was grunting, and screaming in pain when a new voice entered the mix "Ladies, ladies it's fine. I'm sure he mean no harm." The voice was coaxing and deep, and it made Hiiro's heart somewhat flutter as she walked forward to see who could own such a voice.

When she broke through the crowd she saw Kaijo trying to stand up from being trampled, and someone who wasn't Romeo look down over him. He had blue hair that was somewhat spiked up, and black 'X' tattoo over his right eye. He also wore a black cloak, white shirt, red jean pants. _"Whoa hold on why is my heart beating like this? This guy smells like complete trash, but yet… gah it almost hurts!"_

The man who had convinced the others that he was Soulfire continued on "Young man, I'm Soulfire the man of many different flames!" He pulled out a white board and drew his auto graph "Here you go young man, share it with all your friends." He looked over to the side and spotted Hiiro and put a smile "Well, well what do we have…."

"Uh dude no thanks." Kaijo broke the board with his hands, and all the girls got even more furious and began to pummel on Kaijo once more.

Though before that Hiiro was able to spot the reason for her 'heart' problem. On the man's hand was a ring with the shape of a heart on it. So Hiiro did the logical thing and backed off, creating distance between her and the creep.

Distracted from his initial intention the man stopped and turned "Ladies! Come now you're all so much lovelier when you're not angry." The man ignited blue and red flames beneath his feet and it lifted him in the air "I'm throwing a party on my private yacht tonight, and all of you are invited!" As he launched further into the sky he tried searching for the girl he tried to look for earlier, and he spotted her, and all he received was a glare from her as she watched him fly off.

Soon the girls dispersed, some chatting about how they were going to dress for tonight, but Hiiro was more concerned with Kaijo who was found twitching in a trash can "Hey you alright there?"

"Gah!" Kaijo jumped out from the trash can "What the hell?! Why didn't you help me?!" He was fuming and obviously furious

"I'm sorry, but he had a kind of magic that was quite… difficult." Hiiro semi blushed, and shook her head

Now very interested as he used some 'Water' magic to clean himself "Oh? What kind of magic? It's rare for you to be confronted with tough magic."

Hiiro looked away and muttered "It washh ah laofffhh ssharmmm." She felt a blush on her cheeks. She didn't know why she was so embarrassed about it. Though she did know she's never felt it before, and she did know that feeling she had wasn't truly real, but it sure did affect her.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite understand?" Kaijo leaned in closer, and inspected her blushing face

 _"Why is it beating so hard again?!"_ Hiiro thought frantically. She knew Kaijo didn't use charms….. _"Oh no….. you have to kidding me."_ Hiiro shook her head, and practically shouted "It was a love charm!"

Kaijo's eyes widened "Oh…" He clenched his fists in anger "That bastard, if I catch him again he'll get it. A girl's heart isn't something to mess with." His eyes were filled with determination.

Hiiro looked at him with a slight awe, but shook her head. She wanted those thoughts out of her head. "C-c'mon let's go get something to eat, and then we'll meet up with Haru."

Kaijo nodded "Sounds good, I could use a break as is. This sun is killing me."

Outside Hargeon

A young man was walking outside the outskirts of town with a smile on his face "Mirajane said they came to Hargeon." The man took in a deep breath "Wow, it's been a long time since I've been here." Soon his mouth began to water "I wonder what kind of tasty fish are here?"

With that he made his way down the hill. He was wearing a blue shirt with a white Fairy Tail symbol on the front by his heart. He was also wearing green pants. When he looked back at the town he saw a ship in the port that looked slightly familiar.

The man cocked his head to the side "Why does that look so familiar?"

Hargeon Central

Haru was absolutely fuming "Where the hell are they?!" She tapped her foot impatiently while Denzo was next to her trying to calm her down

"Calm down Haru, they are probably still talking to people." Denzo tried to reason "Hargeon is still a decent sized town so it's going to take a while."

"Whatever." She huffed. She felt a bit guilty for putting it on Denzo, but she needed to fume "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"That's what you get for not eating breakfast." Denzo chided teasingly

"Yeah well it's better to not eat, and not throw up on a train." She huffed and stormed off. She also didn't know where she got this boldness from

The two mages walked to the closest diner they could find. It was a rather decent place, and it didn't look like it wouldn't kill their pockets too bad either. As they walked in they noticed it was slightly full, but it was no surprise considering that it was around noon. As they waited for someone to seat them something caught her eye. She turned to find someone she was absolutely furious to see. Denzo also noticed, and then began to sweat.

 _"This will not end well at all."_ Denzo gulped as he watched Haru storm off, and reluctantly followed her

Hiiro was chowing down on food, when a new scent hit her nose. She gulped, and sat rock still. Kaijo noticed this "You alright there Hiiro?"

"Yeah, Hiiro are you alright?" a sweet voice asked the same question, but Kaijo knew exactly who it was. It sent shivers right down his spine

Standing at the front of their table was Haru Dragneel, and her smiling face beamed at them. It was the most horrifying thing they had ever seen "Hiiro, I would loathe to pull you from your meal, but I think we should have a chat don't you think?"

"W-well I-I don't know about t-that." Hiiro stuttered

"It wasn't a suggestion." Haru opened her eyes and glared Hiiro. She jerked her head towards the door "Now."

Hiiro let out a sigh, and followed Haru out the door as Denzo took his seat across from Kaijo. "Dude are you sure you want her as girlfriend?"

"Sometimes I wonder." Denzo shook his head with a chuckle "Though independence is quite the feature don't you think? Besides" He pointed a finger at Kaijo "You shouldn't talk."

Kaijo raised his hands in defeat "You got me there buddy." They both laughed "Man just what are we getting ourselves into? I mean c'mon the daughters of the two strongest wizards in our guild? We must be insane."

Hargeon: Central Park

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET BACK UP WITH US!" Haru shouted at her sister who was sitting on a bench, and without a care in the world

"Look do you have to yell?" Hiiro rubbed her ears "You know we have sensitive hearing right?"

Haru seethed "Don't change the subject!"

Hiiro sighed "Look sorry that we didn't meet up at _your_ expected time. Besides we would have met up with you all after we finished eating."

"That's beside the point!" Haru chided "We could have ate together."

"How was I supposed to know you were done anyway?" Hiiro countered, with a smirk

Haru opened her mouth, then closed it. _"Huh, she actually made a valid point."_

Before she could speak anymore Hiiro leapt off her bench seat, and put herself in her combat position. Haru looked at her confusingly, and then a new man entered the space from the forestry "Ah there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Hiiro looked taken aback, and Haru looked confused "Stay away from me you creep!" Hiiro shouted at him

"Creep?" The man cringed "Why would you call me that?"

"You used those damn love charms that's why!" Hiiro shouted, and Haru gasped

 _"Love charm? Then that means, he may very well be one behind these kidnappings. But that doesn't explain the real problem of the sightings on the ocean floor. Then again…."_ Haru thought to herself

"Ahh I see you noticed." The man chuckled "I mean nothing by it, truly. I just wish to be a celebrity at my own party. Is that so bad?"

"When it only affects women then yes." Haru stated, and glared right at him "Are you the one behind the kidnappings?"

Hiiro looked at Haru in shock, and the man before them cringed "Now that's cruel. You think that low of me?"

"Considering you are using a name that doesn't belong to you." Hiiro regained her fighting initiative "You're not Soulfire, I know him personally."

At that point a devious smile appeared on his face "Oh trust me my dears, I know very well that you know who he is." The twins were taken back by his smile "Though not that it matters." He snapped his fingers.

At that exact moment each sister received a chop at the base of their neck. Their eyes rolled into the back of their heads, and they fell to the ground. Behind them stood two men dressed in black their feet blending into the shadows of the two sisters; The Shadow Twins. Masters of stealth, and reconnaissance.

"Capture complete, Bora." The man on the right replied

Bora quickly hushed them "Not so loud. Hurry and get them to the ship before anyone see's. Be sure to put the magic shackles on them too. They are the daughters of Dragneel after all." The nodded and melded back into the shadows. Bora chuckled before igniting his flames into the sky, he wanted to round up a few a more before the day was done.

Hargeon Outlook: Evening

"Ok now it's my turn to be pissed." Kaijo leaned against a railing, as he grumbled "Leave me with that huge ass restaurant bill."

Denzo sighed "I understand Kaijo, you've been fuming about it for the past four hours. I'm more concerned about how we can't find two girls with pink and scarlet hair in this town." He folded his arms. He was indeed very worried. Sure he knew they could take care of themselves but it was getting rather late.

As time ticked on by they noticed a big ship begin to pull out of port. The two mages noticed that it was rather full of women, and even some teenage girls as well.

"Wait what's going on there?" Denzo had to really squint hard to see

Kaijo turned to look at what he was looking at "Oh that's probably that creepy ass guy that was using a love charm on a bunch of women earlier. He invited them all to his yacht for a party or something."

Denzo eyes widened "We need to get to that ship and stop it!" Denzo began to take off to the port

Kaijo took after him in surprise "Whoa what for man?"

"I saw them falling over! That man is probably the kidnapper that the job was about!" Denzo shouted back to him

Kaijo was now seething "Bastard! Denzo I don't know if we can make it! I don't have that kind of 'Water' magic enhancement, and they're already far out of port!"

Denzo cursed to himself _"Where was Haru, and Hiiro when you needed them? They would have thought of something."_

As they continued down to the port, a voice called out behind them "Hey you two! I heard your predicament, need a lift?"

The two mages turned around, and they both had a huge smile on their faces. As the man behind them had two white wings, and was possibly the best technical person they could have ran into here.

Hargeon Port(Open Water): Bora Yacht 

The twins came to inside of cabin structure, but they both felt like they were going to hurl "Ugh…." Hiiro moaned as she attempted to hold her food in

"Where are we?" Haru managed out, as she wasn't nearly as bad off since Hiiro had eaten

"You are, my dear, on my private yacht." Bora chuckled evilly, and Haru's attention was brought to him. It was then she realized that she was wearing some kind of cuffs, her sister as well. Their magic was completely cut off.

"Who are you?" Haru growled

"Now now no need to be feisty." Bora chided "That pretty face of yours shouldn't be all scrunched up like that."

Haru continued to growl "I asked you a question."

"My, my and people call me rude." Bora chuckled, before he looked down upon her "I don't have to answer you. You little brat." He knelt down to her "Your father caused me a lot of trouble back in the day, but now I have a new place to call home, and they don't care what I do."

As he said that a curtain opened one section that revealed a bunch of me holding a bunch of knocked out women and teens. Haru and Hiiro looked on in horror.

"Ahh you see you won't be so lucky." Bora cut into their thoughts "These lovely ladies are off to Boscow for a thriving slave trade." He chuckled "On the other hand you two are for my reason for being free."

Haru and Hiiro glared at him "You won't get away with this. We won't let you!" Hiiro managed out

"Ah you see, I can do well whatever I want." Bora chuckled evilly, and man stepped forward holding a rod, and at one end it was glowing orange. "Now you see, I hate defiant young women, and my client didn't say anything about you ladies being unharmed." He glared at them before he got a satanic idea "Ooo I know. According to the recent studies, clan marks are supposed to be really sensitive." He chuckled, and grabbed the rod "How about we remark you? After all you are no longer free."

As Bora walked forward, Haru and Hiiro felt fear rip through them anew. This man wasn't bluffing, and he fully intended to make them suffer. As he was about to grab Haru a crashing noise was heard, and when Bora, and the twins turned to look it was "Denzo!" Haru shouted happy to see him

He took everything in at once, and then his face grew furious at the sight of the twins, and the other women, but Bora spoke first "This isn't a rental damn it! Who the hell are you?!"

While Bora's attention was divided a figure approached Haru and Hiiro from behind and undid their shackles. Hiiro looked over and smiled "Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy saluted, and grabbed them both and flew off through the hole in the roof

Bora saw the man fly off with his precious cargo "No! Get back here!"

Denzo shouted "Oi! Your fight is with me!" His fists were coated in stone and his body was outlined in white "I'm gonna make you pay!"

He didn't notice that behind him the Shadow Twins were prepared to strike, but at that moment the ship began to shake. All Denzo did was smile, before his world turned upside down.

Outside the ship (same time)

"Happy!" Haru exclaimed relieved to be out of that ship "Why are you here?"

"Mirajane, and Natsu wanted me to check up on you while also getting some ingredients." Happy replied as he held both girls in his arms

"Is Denzo gonna be alright back there?" Hiiro asked with concern

"Well I'm having a sense of Déjà vu right now." Happy gave a sorrowful expression

"Why?" Haru asked concerned

"Because…" In a puff of smoke Happy returned to his Exceed form, and his wings gone. They hovered in air for a few seconds "My transformations done."

"Oh C'MON!" Hiiro yelled as they plummeted down to the ocean

Though they met it much earlier than expected, more exactly it came to meet them "You guys alright?!" Kaijo's familiar voice called out. He was holding a trident, and was wearing armor that resembled something similar to fish scales, and his hair was now blue

"That's a new one." Hiiro stated "But yeah we're fine."

"Well I don't use it often because I have to be near water and well… it's temperamental." He let out a sigh "Though I didn't expect to see you girls here."

"It's a long story." Haru muttered

Kaijo nodded "Well let's see if I can get that ship back into port and then we'll talk about it later." He turned his attention back to the ship. He raised his trident and hand, and then lifted underneath the ship. Water began to rise underneath it as it then began to rise, but then "Aw crap." He muttered, and then felt a huge release of magic, and sure enough the entire ship was engulfed with a gigantic wave. Kaijo let out a sigh "Brace for impact."

The girls stared at Kaijo incredulously, and then Happy nodded his head "Yeah, definitely having a Déjà vu day here."

Hargeon Port

The Mayor Drago was walking around in the streets doing his rounds. He couldn't help, but do it considering he didn't want to be solely reliant on someone else. He had his pride to do deal with. As he reached the outlook he leaned against the railing and enjoyed the starry sky. It was one of the main reasons he fell in love with this town. When he sailed on the ocean the stars were the most beautiful, and Hargeon reminded him of those days. After a few minutes he looked down at the port. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What in the sea devils?" He murmured to himself as he saw the beginnings of a wave in the distance, and then he spotted a lone ship caught up in it….. and it was heading directly into Hargeon Port… his port! He began running down to the port front "Blast it all!"

When he reached the port the gigantic wave was almost upon the port. Drago held out his hands he began to glow green. From the water erupted a humanoid form. It was sea green, and gigantic as the wave. It was one of Drago's strongest spells **Sea Giant Colossal**. It opened its arms wide, mimicking Drago perfectly. Drago braced himself as the wave made contact against his Sea Giant. On immediate contact the wave dispersed to minor rough swells. Though the ship was the real problem. The Sea Giant, and Drago, attempted to catch it but Drago hadn't used the spell in so long. He was weakened after all these years. With a gasp, Drago ended the spell. The Sea Giant dispersed back into the water, and the ship continued into the port, but thankfully it was directed to beach side. Drago quickly made his way over to the beach. When he arrived it was quite the sight.

Hargeon Beach

Bora jerked up from his laying down position, and saw his ship in ruins… again "Why does this keep happening to me?!"

"Boss!" The giant grunt from before ran over to him "We need to get out of here!"

"Not without those Twins, and some new property!" Bora ordered getting to his feet as several grunts began to rise from the all the damage.

"Oi!" Bora's attention was now brought to Denzo who had broken in on him earlier. Then from the side walked another man, which was Kaijo, that he hadn't seen before. "You got some nerve you know that?"

"Kidnapping women." Haru stated as she walked over as well

"Possession of illegal magic." Hiiro stated as well as he walked over

Both twins were steaming, and furious. Denzo was pissed, and so was Kaijo "And you had the glorious of kidnapping our guild mates."

Bora smirked "Hah! You think I care? You brats know nothing of what you're up against!" He gestured to some of his grunts "Get them, and bring me those Twins alive!"

As the grunts ran forward, the four didn't move. Denzo extended his hand, palm up, and extended his index and middle finger. Then with a simple flick of his wrist. Pillars of stone jutted from the ground hitting every grunt in the stomach and sent them flying back **"Pillar Assault"**. Denzo stated

Bora let out an exasperated sigh "Fine then I guess I'll have to handle it myself. Useless." He muttered, but he still had the giant grunt from before. Though an evil smile appeared on his face as he saw the Shadow Twins began to appear behind the Twins.

This time though the Twins were ready. Haru rotated counter clockwise, while rotated clockwise and sent a flaming fist into their chests **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** They shouted in unison.

Haru turned to Denzo and Kaijo "We'll handle them you take care of them."

Kaijo nodded and grabbed ahold one of his golden bracelets "Celestial Armory: Cancer." In the next moment he was equipped in a red leather armor, and had twin blades in his hands.

Denzo slammed his fists to the ground. They sunk into easily and when he pulled up his forearms were coated in stone and pulsated with white energy "It would be my genuine pleasure." Denzo stated smashing his newly coated fists together.

Haru and Hiiro took off after their targets. Determined to give them a little payback. The Shadow Twins were already back up and charging back to them. They pulled out swords and began to charge the sisters. The sisters held out their hands, and their dominate hands reached into the Void Space. Haru her left, and Hiiro her right. Their hands exited, glowing bright yellow. When the Shadow Twins made contact with the sisters, their eyes were visibly shocked they had come into contact with blades. Each sister held a similar blade in their hands. They were long Katana's, courtesy from their mother for their seventeenth birthday. Though they had a slight upgrade courtesy of the father.

Haru and Hiiro shouted together **"Fire Dragon's Sword Fang!"** Their swords ignited in searing flames forcing the Shadow Twins to jump back. The sisters grabbed each other's empty hands began running at the Shadow Twins, their swords still ignited in flames, and shouted **"Twin Fire Dragon's Cyclone!"** As they ran they began to rotate as soon they were engulfed in whirlwind of fire and blades. The Shadow Twins tried to escape, but their cyclone bolted forward encompassed them in an instant. Within seconds they were thrown out with cuts and burns throughout them. The Twins exited their cyclone and their swords were gone, but they weren't done. They smashed their fists together **"Fire Dragon's ROAR!"**

The jet of flame rushed forward and encompassed in brutal burning flames. When the fire subsided, Shadow Twins were passed out from the intense heat and pain. Underneath the sisters you could actually see some of the sand had turned into glass beneath their feet. It was frightening to behold. Though Happy from the sidelines had a smile on his face. They reminded him a lot of Natsu.

Meanwhile

Bora chuckled "Are you two fools? You sent away your main advantage over me." He rose his hands mockingly "Oh well easier for me I suppose." In his hand a purple flame ignited and he shouted **"Prominence Explosion!"** The ball of purple fire launched at the two mages, and yet they didn't move. It exploded in front of them. "Heh." Bora scoffed "My spells are stronger than before." But then he saw that his flame's growing smaller _"Oh you have to be kidding me."_

With one rock coated hand extended out flames were being sucked into his hand. Denzo wore a smirk on his face " **Support Magic: Natural Enhancement**." Denzo stated and clenched the fist "Well I must admit this isn't as powerful as I thought."

"What did you say?" Bora glared at Denzo

Denzo flexed his fingers at him "Come and find out."

Bora charged forward without any concern for the fact that all of his magic spells were in fact long distance. He was made painfully aware as he received a flame coated rock fist to the face sending him flying back with minor burns on his face. He glared back at him, and was going to shout for his grunt when he saw he was busy with the other mage. The grunt didn't stand a chance against Kaijo. He was a blur all around him. Cuts and scrapes were appearing all over him. When he finished Kaijo was kneeling on the ground, and sheathed his swords, and the grunt fell to the ground. Kaijo reverted back to his normal self, and stood waiting patiently.

"No! I will not be made a mockery again! Not by some brats! I am Bora the Prominence! I will. Not. Lose!" Bora roared and held his hands together above his head **"Prominence Typhoon!"** The ball of purple fire beamed at Denzo as he stood and rose his other hand, and consumed the flames in his hands

"What is it that Natsu always says?" Denzo chuckled "Oh yeah I'm all fired up now!" He smashed his fists together " **Earth's Eruption!"** He extended out each arm and aimed directly at Bora. Shards of earth, and fire erupted from his hands. It consumed Bora entirely. When the blast ended, Bora was stumbling around burned, and furious and incredibly weak

"N-no! I'm Bora the Prominence! I will not lose to some brats who think *Bang*!" Bora's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he fell forward. Denzo merely rose his eyebrows as he saw Happy back in his human form holding a shovel, and Drago right behind him as well

Happy shook his head "He's as annoying as the last time we beat him up."

Drago merely stood there with his arms crossed as he surveyed the damage across the field. He also saw Haru and Hiiro dragging the Shadow Twins over to them. Denzo bowed apologetically "I terribly sorry for all the damage we caused sir."

Drago stood still and looked down at Denzo, and saw the rest of the mages bowing as well. He gave a small smile "This is nothing compared to what I heard about in the past." He looked around and saw all the girls laying on the beach, and then he heard the marching of the army coming to the port "I just want to thank you young mages." He chuckled and they rose all looking surprised. He jerked his thumb down the road "Now scram! Before the Army gets here. I'll take care of them. Your payment will be sent to your guild hall." Their eyes brightened and they smiled, and took off. Soon after the Army approached and so the Captain of the Emerald Nightmare began his tale.

 **So what did you think Everyone? Humor, a little bit of a hidden romance, and action all in one bundle. Now as a response to a reviewer of mine Yes I'm back! Sorry for taking so long, and I shall see about those kids of theirs that will take some imagination. Speaking of which I've recently created a Tumblr... Now I know most of you are probably thinking why now or "Oh god why?!" Well because I found the creativity there pretty neat. Also I wanted to get closer to my audience, you guys! So I'll try to post links to my stories on their and other things. Also if I reach a certain amount of followers on their I may do a contest! Alright that's enough from me for now. Till next time!**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Well here it is Chapter 3 of The Twin Dragons of Dragneel! I would normally go on a little info run here, but instead I'll just leave that at the bottom. So be sure to read the bottom if you wanna know some other info! As for now enjoy the story!**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Fairy Tail Franchise**

Alvarez Empire: Undisclosed Location

"So Bora failed did he? What should we do about it?" An elder man questioned from one side of the circular table they had in the dark room

"I should've known he wouldn't be able to handle it." A man chuckled as he played with sand in his hands "Though what surprised me is that the Shadow Twins were also dealt with."

A woman spoke up "They don't know how to make cute girls listen, so it was obvious they would fail. Though personally I'm glad that Bora failed." The woman scoffed "I was surprised when our beloved emperor approved the plan."

The elderly man nodded in agreement "He has his ways. Though I merely think this was too send a message, but also not get our continent in trouble."

A man with black hair, and crazy eyes, scoffed "Hah! What do you mean our continent being in trouble?"

"He means, Wahl, that way Ishgar does not take the initiative." Zeref's cool, calm voice echoed in the room as he walked in. All the members stood and bowed. Zeref waved them off, and they took their seats "We are unprepared as of right now, and so if they were to take the initiative we would be devastated no matter how powerful you all may be." Zeref stated as he took his seat "We will deny everything that Bora will mention, and The Shadow Twins wouldn't dare say a word. So for now we will wait. Though I still plan on having a little fun."

Magnolia: Fairy Tail Guild Hall

"C'mon Shimo!" Aqua tugged on her brother's arm "You promised you would teach me how to ice skate!"

Shimo let out a sigh "It's the end of summer Aqua how am I supposed to teach you that when there isn't any ice?"

Aqua pouted and placed her arms on her hips glaring at her brother. She was seventeen years old, and was endowed as much as her mother was at her age. She wore her usual outfit of black long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. Her blue hair cascaded down her back, and some cascaded over her shoulders. You could almost say it was the ocean blue waves.

Shimo merely ignored her sister's pout, because if he were to look at it he would falter, as did many Fairy Tail mages both women and men. Shimo wore a dark grey jacket over a black t-shirt, and baggy black pants. His hair was always a mess like his father's, and it was jet black as well. Though he did have his mother's eye color, while her sister had gotten their father's eyes.

"You know we can make our own ice!" Aqua scolded her brother

Shimo cringed, he was hoping she would forget that little detail. He let out a defeated sigh "Fine, then I guess we'll go to one the rivers outside of town." He stood up and put his hands in his pockets. Heading out the door without another word.

"Brother!" Aqua exclaimed and ran after him "Wait for me!"

On the other side of the guild hall sat Elfman and Evergreen with their daughter Forest. Her wavy white hair was flowing down her back as she stood in front of her parents. She was showing off her new 'Beast Soul' transformation. She had a long fluffy white tail, with fox ears on top of her head. She had prominent whiskers on her face, and she even had fangs in her teeth. She was also wearing a flexible purple yukata.

She twirled around, and smiled "What do you think papa?"

Elfman smiled, and was going to shout, but a glare from his wife, Evergreen, silenced quieted him down "You look very beautiful, and powerful." Elfman flexed his arms "Soon you'll be strong like your mother, and your man of a father!"

Evergreen rolled her eyes "Do you have to relate everything to being a man?"

Elfman grinned "Of course! Because I'm a real man!"

Evergreen let out a sigh, and Forest chuckled going back to her human form, revealing her curved form, much like her mothers. Her white hair went to her mid back, she had soft brown eyes. She wore a light black jacket over a green tank top, with tan brown capris. "Well I'm gonna go and keep practicing!" She ran out of the guild building and almost bumped into Natsu "Oh, sorry guild master!" She bowed

Natsu smiled "It's alright." She stood up and took off. Natsu walked over to the bar to find Lirajane manning it while her mother walked around cleaning some of the tables "How are you Lirajane?"

Lira looked up and smiled, showing her canines "Doing great! I heard Kaijo, and the others are coming back soon."

"Is that so?" Natsu pondered, and he took a seat on his usual stool, exactly where Master Makarov once sat "Well I hope Happy didn't trouble them too much. The last few times he's gone to Hargeon….. he had to be dragged out of it kicking and screaming."

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine." Mira came up from behind with a smile "Besides you requested he go check up on them. Which I found surprising, considering they can take care of themselves."

Natsu nodded "Yeah, I know that, but you know I'm still a father before a guild master." Natsu smiled, and then he looked at Mira with a serious expression "Gather all the S-Class and Ace's when you can. I have something to discuss with you all. Though I know Gildarts isn't anywhere near so don't worry." Then he brought up the other two Ace's "Bring Laxus, and Gray. Then the rest of S-Class." That consisted of Erza, Gajeel, Juvia, Mira, Wendy, Lucy, Bickslow, Cana, and Naxus.

Mira nodded with a smile "Of course, Guild Master."

Natsu cringed slightly "You know it's so weird when you call me that Mira."

Mira giggled lightly "I know, and it's so cute seeing you all flustered."

Natsu sighed, while Lira also began to giggle "What am I going to do with you two?"

"Oi, Salamander!" Gajeel's rough voice called over to Natsu as he walked over

Natsu turned and looked at him "What ya need?"

"Have you seen Mikan around?" He asked scratching the back of his head "I can't find her anywhere."

"What you looking for her for?" Natsu questioned

"A package came in for her." Gajeel replied looking around "Also we were supposed to train today."

Natsu nodded "Well if she's anywhere it's the guild library or out in the practice field underneath that particular shade tree."

"Alright." Gajeel nodded and began to walk off

"Gajeel!" Natsu called out, and he turned around "There's a meeting tonight with the S-Class and Ace's so be sure to be there."

Gajeel merely turned back around and waved "Yeah, yeah I'll be there."

With that finished, Natsu ordered his usual drink and sat back watching the room like he always did. He noticed Jaxus was sitting around with a bored expression on his face. More than likely because Denzo wasn't around to piss him off. Back during their inauguration into Fairy Tail, their match had ended in a tie. It was quite the viewing to say the least. Natsu was quite impressed with the both of them. He hadn't known that Denzo had been training with Sky support magic. Though Jaxus alone with his 'Lightning' magic was impressive, but it seemed like he hadn't received his father's Dragon Slayer qualities. Out of the two it would look like he was the one who had gotten the short end of the stick even though he was the middle child. Though Natsu could tell it just laid dormant inside, and Laxus wanted him to bring it out himself. He did the same thing with Naxus, and Lira. Though they had come to find out that Lira had no aptitude for it. Though she did get her mother's 'Satan Soul' and a bit of 'Beast Soul'.

Though, more than he would like to admit, he saw himself and Gray in Denzo and Jaxus. Granted it wasn't as friendly as they were, but they were getting there. Jaxus had finally toned down his attitude, thanks to his mother and sister of course. Though he still had a bit of it, which was fine with him, Laxus still occasionally had it.

Taking a drink he felt a tug on his cloak, he looked down to meet the blue eyed, and blue neck length hair, Lizzy. She was the daughter of Lisanna and Bickslow. She was almost eight years old now "Well hello there little Lizzy how can I help you?" Natsu gave his famous grin and picked her up and set her on the counter

She crossed her arms huffed "I'm not that little!" Natsu chuckled and nodded. She then looked at him and asked "When can I join Fairy Tail?"

Natsu gave her a smile "You're already a member Lizzy." He rubbed her hair

"That's not what I meant Uncle Natsu!" she pouted "Like when can I get the mark, and be able to take jobs like Mommy and Daddy."

Natsu held a hand to his chin "Hmmm well that's difficult. At your age, to get those things, you'll have to get parent's consent for those, and if I remember correctly your mother was actually quite insistent that you waited like everyone else." He eyed her a moment, and smiled and ruffled her hair "Just be a little patient for a while ok? Practice your magic a bit and become strong, and maybe I'll talk to them and see if they'll let you join earlier. How about that? Sound good to you?"

Her eyes lit up and she gave a big smile and nodded "Yeah, yeah! I'm gonna go practice now!" She leapt off the counter, and rushed off to the practice field in the back

Natsu shook his head "I hope I don't regret that decision."

"You regret something Master? Never." Natsu looked up to see Naxus walking over with a grin on his face

Natsu shrugged with a smile "Definitely a possibility. So you back from your mission already? Mira told me you took a light job, but I didn't expect it was that light."

Naxus shrugged and leaned against the bar "Yeah, just a basic job. Vulcan maintenance outside the city near the mountain." He let out a sigh "I wanted to take an S-Class job, but none of them are really in my area of expertise."

Natsu nodded "I can understand that. Well I need you to stick around today till this evening. I'm having a meeting with the other S-Class and Ace's."

Naxus rose an eyebrow and shrugged "Sure thing. Well I'm off to get some food for my place." He left with a wave, and as he was about to open the doors the opened and revealed the group that had been out.

"We're back!" Hiiro called out with a big grin

"Welcome back you guys, how'd it all go?" Wakaba called out with a smile

"Yeah I heard you ran into a bit of trouble." Macao stated as well

"Yeah, but it was nothing too bad." Haru answered, and walked over to her father "Hi papa!" She gave him a hug, and he returned

"Good to see you home." Natsu smiled, and then the rest came over, and Hiiro joined in the hug "Glad to see you all ok." He looked over at Happy who was looking around for someone in particular

"You'll find her on the second floor Happy." Natsu chuckled "She's with Romeo and Wendy."

"Aye!" He grinned, and ran up the stairs to find Carla

Lira came up to the bar sporting drinks for the entire group "As promised you guys!" She said with a smile "This one's on the house."

"Thanks Lira." Kaijo said with a smile, and took his drink. He was taking a drink, when he felt Hiiro elbowing him with a knowing smirk "Not a word Hiiro, not a word."

Hiiro stuck out her tongue playfully "Not a word about what?"

Kaijo eyed her warily "You and your games make me nervous."

Hiiro grinned "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Natsu eyed his daughter carefully. Even though it was no hidden truth that Kaijo and Lirajane were obviously infatuated, and Haru and Denzo as well, but something about how Hiiro acted around Kaijo made him worry. For his daughter's case, she wasn't as restricted in the terms of falling in love once. She had more freedom, but that didn't mean it would hurt any less if it didn't turn out well the first time. Natsu was more than well aware how Hiiro acted around Kaijo. He even doubted that Hiiro even really knew what to think of it, which made him worry even more, but that was something she would have to learn on her own.

As the group had their well-earned drinks, and chatted along Natsu took his leave "I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." Natsu waved to the others, and grabbed his drink, and made his way up to his office.

Dragneel Residence (Evening)

Hiiro was sitting in her room at her desk sitting in a black t-shirt, and black shorts trying to fix her pants that had gotten torn "Tch! My thumb!" She whined and sucked on her pricked thumb. After a moment longer she went on continuing with her stitching. A knock came across her door and she called out "Come in."

The door opened and Haru walked in a white t-shirt, and grey sweats her hair wrapped up in a towel her hands behind her back "Hey Hiiro~" Haru drew out her name "Can you do me a favor?"

Hiiro let out a sigh "Put it on my bed, and I'll to get to it tomorrow."

"How did you know?" Haru smiled sheepishly, pulling out her favorite blue waist cloth, and set it on Hiiro's bed

"Because I'm the only one in this house that seems to know how to stitch anything back together." Hiiro huffed as she continued working on her pants

Haru giggled and walked over to her sister's desk "So now that is done, I have one more question."

"And what would that be?" Hiiro asked absentmindedly

Haru smiled evilly showing her fangs "Spill it."

"Spill what?" Hiiro's brow furrowed

"Oh you know exactly what." Haru giggled "About Kaijo."

This caught Hiiro by surprise that she slipped up and stabbed her thumb "OW!" she sucked on her thumb and turned to her sister "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Haru grinned at her sister "Don't play dumb with me Hiiro. I'm your twin I know the difference between your teasing among people."

Hiiro's face began to flush a bit, but she still held her ground "I still don't know how this is supposed to relate to Kaijo."

Haru rolled her eyes "Do really have to draw this out? I can tell how you look at him Hiiro. Hell, since we've left Hargeon you've barely left him alone. I even think Denzo was feeling a bit left out from all the teasing Kaijo was getting."

 _"There's no way that's true! Well…. Maybe….."_ Hiiro began to think but shook her head quickly "Well I'm sorry about that, but I'm sure you want to tease your own boyfriend." Hiiro grinned, as Haru's face began to turn red

"I-it's not like that!" Haru exclaimed, and poked her fingers together "Besides I don't know how he feels about me."

Hiiro rolled her eyes "Geez you say I'm obvious, I don't even want to talk how obvious it is between you two."

Haru jerked her head up first in embarrassment, but then a sly smile worked its way onto her face "You know I noticed that you didn't deny that you've given more attention to Kaijo."

"W-well I uh um…." Hiiro struggled to find the words that didn't come to her. She had backed herself into a corner "C-can I please just get back to fixing our clothes?"

Haru shrugged, and unwrapped the towel on her hair letting it flow down her back "Sure, but Hiiro it's better to face your feelings than run away from them."

"You're the last person who should be saying that to me." Hiiro stuck out her tongue and went back to working on her pants

"Oh I've already accepted how I feel, and what may happen in the future." Haru stated as she began to leave the room "I just hope you'll be able to too." She closed the door behind her

Hiiro continued to work at the task at hand, but shortly after set it down on her lap, and laid her head on her desk "That's the thing Haru…. I just don't know how."

Magnolia: Fairy Tail Guild Hall

"Oi, oi Salamander you can't be serious." Gajeel stated his eyes wider than normal

"I wish I wasn't." Natsu let out a sigh "It was in plain writing." Erza rested a hand on Natsu's shoulder to comfort him

"But why our guild?" Gray asked "They're targeting Ishgar, but more specifically our guild."

Natsu eyed the group before him, and let out a sigh "I'll show you later. It's easier to explain that way. In the mean time we need to keep this to ourselves until we are further sure on how this is going to play out. All I have to say is be sure to be ready without showing that you're ready."

"It's rare to see you so cautious Natsu." Wendy pointed out "What has you so worried?"

"It's the person leading them, their sheer amount in numbers, and most importantly the Spriggan twelve." Natsu stated "I'm sure you're all aware who God Serena is." He received a collective nod "He's used to be the top Wizard Saint, but he defected over to Alvarez. Now he's one of the very strongest of the Spriggan twelve." He then took a deep breath and growled "Then there's the person leading it all, and his name is Zeref."

There was a collective gasp in the room, and Gray was the first to say something "Zeref. The Black Mage that we saw at the end of the battle of Tartarus?" Natsu nodded "But how?"

"Apparently he's the one that got them all together like that to create the thriving empire as it is now." Natsu affirmed

"Kind of surprising for a person who seeks destruction." Laxus scoffed, and his son Naxus nodding in agreement

"Oh don't be fooled." Natsu stated looking at them all "That Empire that he created is nothing more to a means to an end to obtain what he solely wants, and we have it, and it's called…."

"The Fairy Heart." A new voice entered the room, and it was none other than Mavis Vermillion. The first guild master of Fairy Tail "Good evening everyone, it is good to see you again."

"Mavis? What are you doing here?" Gray questioned

"I am here to confirm Natsu's suspicions." Mavis looked down sadly "It is my fault that this very guild is being targeted."

Natsu's eyes narrowed "That is NOT true First." Her head raised, her sad eyes looking at Natsu "Makarov gave me the story as was passed down from guild master to guild master. You have no blame in this. This is all Zeref's fault."

Mavis gave a sad smile "That may be true, but the very fact about what the Fairy Heart really is, is the problem."

"Can someone explain what this Fairy Heart is?" Cana stepped "I can't put any of my thoughts or opinions on this matter if I don't know everything I need to."

Natsu looked at Mavis, and she nodded "Very well then. I will show you Fairy Tails greatest secret."

Mavis walked beside Natsu as they exited his office, while the others walked behind them with serious expressions. As they reached the main floor Nastu walked up to a seeming random and placed his hand against it. The Fairy Tail emblem appeared in a bright golden flare, and then it disappeared revealing a secret passage. As they walked down, and reached the main floor revealing another tall door. It had Fairy Tail's emblem on it, and behind they could all feel the amount of magic energy. Natsu placed his hand on the door, and symbol flowed faintly. The doors open slowly revealing to everyone present, the grand secret of Fairy Tail.

Magnolia: Fairy Tail Guild Hall (Morning)

Hiiro was in a bad mood. Her emotions were all over the place, she was stuck almost all night fixing her and her sister's clothing, and she was just plain tired. People knew better than to get close to her and attempt to communicate with her when she was like this. Even Kaijo would steer clear and he always tries to diffuse tension in the first place. This only seemed to add to her agitation, and so she stormed her way over to the Request Board. She saw a relatively easy job to push back a bear population that was getting too close for comfort near Magnolia. Huffing she grabbed the paper, and walked over to her father.

"I'm taking this job, papa." Hiiro stated grumpily

Natsu nodded "Very well. Solo or party?"

"Solo." She stated matter of fact

Natsu eyed her momentarily then nodded "Very well. I'll let the client know you're on your way."

"Thank you." She stormed out of the guild hall, and then everyone let out a breath they were holding in that they didn't even realize they were holding

Naxus walked over to Natsu "You sure it was wise to do that?"

Raising an eyebrow Natsu replied "You wanna tell her she needs to take a partner? Be my guest." He extended his arm out towards the doors

Naxus raised his hands in a defensive gesture "No I'm good. I'd rather not be fried."

Natsu chuckled and then looked at Naxus "You doing ok? Was that too much to take in?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't lose a few hours of sleep, but no sense in worrying about it right now as you said." Naxus replied scratching the back of his head

Natsu nodded and then gestured for him to lean closer and whispered _"Can you go keep an eye on her for me? I can't send happy he'll give himself away too easily."_

Naxus looked at him in a bit of surprise, but nodded none the less. Sure it was Natsu's daughter that was going out there, and he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Though in her current state she may very well slip up. Besides it's not like minded doing it per say. Naxus found her quite interesting if anything else. Even though the girls were twins her upbeat attitude was definitely a prominent feature for her. Sure Haru had it, but she acted more like her mother most of the time. The main thing that peaked his curiosity was her strength. So with that in mind he went after Hiiro as she went on her job. Taking care not to get too close, just in case she picked up on his scent.

Magnolia: Forest Outskirts

As Hiiro continued to walk through the forest towards the last location of said bears, she was still brooding. Though she was no longer grumbling to herself which was a good sign. She always seemed to calm down when she was in the forest. Though today she just was not calming down fast enough and so in turn, this made her even more furious. As she stormed through the forest there were obvious footprints behind her, as her body temp was so high it left scorch marks in her wake. Soon she came to the clearing where the last siting was of the bears, and she wasn't disappointed. In the said clearing were several bears indeed. Though there was one big one that had black fur, and one eye clawed out. It glared at Hiiro who gave her own growl back.

The said bear took this as obvious challenge. It stood up on its hind legs let out a roar, and then began to charge Hiiro on all fours. Snarling, and panting as it took its mighty strides along the green grassland clearing. Naxus watched from a distance, and was surprised that Hiiro didn't ready any magic or even directly charge the beast.

 _"Is she really that reckless in her anger?!"_ Naxus thought in exclamation, and was about to intervene when he saw the most ridiculous, and most impressive thing he had ever seen from Hiiro

Hiiro stood her ground, and waited until last second. She clenched her fist, her eyes hidden by her bangs, and swung her fist in an arc. It collided against the bear's skull and it was halted immediately as it was slammed directly into the ground. She had even made a small crater, where the bear was now lying knocked out cold. She looked over at other bears and growled "Who's next?"

Naxus, kneeling a distance away, was in awe and slight fear _"Hold on…. Did she really just do that? Note to self never piss Hiiro off."_

The bears were furious, and began to charge her all at once. There were about six bears in total, though that counted bear that was currently out cold in her hand made crater. So as the now five bears charged at her she still didn't move from her spot. As the bears got closer to her, she reached down and grabbed the other bear by its hind legs. Giving a small grunt, she began to spin on place and was soon spinning quite quickly. With one final roar from Hiiro, and the bears running recklessly at her, she hit all the other bears with the larger one, and sent them all flying back towards the mountain and where their natural habitat was.

Naxus was still kneeling, but he was just in utter awe by this point _"Oi oi, this is ridiculous."_ Naxus began to second guess why he was really here until he finally noticed her eyes. His brow furrowed _"She looks so… lonely."_

Hiiro stood in the clearing slightly huffing, before she trudged ahead to check for any other bears in the vicinity. Naxus waited a bit before he began to tail her once more. Natsu gave him this job so he will make damn sure it's done. As Hiiro began walking she became lost in her own thoughts, and slowly but surely her body temp was cooling down. She was no longer leaving scorch marks on the ground, and her glare had softened.

 _"I don't know why I'm getting so worked up on this."_ She let out a sigh, and looked down at the ground _"It's all that charms fault. I didn't even realize my damn feelings until that happened. Though right now it doesn't matter. He likes Lirajane, and well I'm just a part time teammate."_ She felt a small pang of pain in her chest _"Geez, what's the point in feeling anything if it does nothing but hurt?"_

Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice that forest around her had grown quiet, too quiet. As she progressed further and further shadows began to move within the trees. She was lost to the world, and yet it was when there was a loud sapping sound that brought back her attention to the world around her. She looked around hesitantly, her whole body was tense, and nose told her that she wasn't alone. Then in the next instant was sent flying crashing into a tree, her back slamming against it knocking the air from her body. When she opened her eyes she saw a hulking figure before her. Before she could move received another blow to the gut. She had no air left to give, and so all she could do was gag. She fell to the ground, trying her best to breathe and get up. She almost managed to get up, she was punched back into the ground. This time blood came out of her mouth.

She looked her head shaking, and saw that she was surrounded _"Vulcans? Why in the hell are they here?!"_ These were some of her last thoughts before her vision began growing dark. The last thing she remembers is seeing a streak of lightning.

Magnolia: Forest Outskirts (Afternoon)

Naxus let out huff, and dusted off his hands "I guess you guys didn't learn your lesson the first time."

In front of him was a pile of fifteen Vulcans twitching with sparks of electricity. He looked over at where Hiiro was lying, and jogged over to her and knelt down. He leaned his head down closer to her chest listening for a heartbeat, and it was there. He brought his head back up, and saw that she was breathing just out cold.

He let out a relieved sigh _"Well that's a relief. Guess I'll take her to Wendy then."_ He picked her up, and began walking out of the forest.

For the longest time of the way back Hiiro was limp in his hands so he had to support her by putting one hand around her shoulders so her head could rest on his bicep. Then his other arm under her knees and his hand pressing against her hip to keep her from sliding. It wasn't until they were almost back to the clearing where she fought with the bears that Hiiro's body tensed, then relaxed, and then curled into Naxus' body. Naxus did his best to keep his eyes forward, and keep the blush tame as it worked its way onto his face. He didn't want to notice, but he had happened to, but her bandage holding her 'modesty' was somewhat loose. He kept his eyes trained ahead trying to get back Wendy's house which used to be Porlyusica's, but was given to her when she passed away.

As Naxus neared Wendy's tree home, he felt Hiiro stir in his arms. When he looked down his breath hitched. He was staring directly into two brown eyes. All movement had stopped in that moment, and their eye contact continued.

Hiiro's mind was blank, except for one thought _"He has pretty blue eyes."_

This continued for what seemed like forever when another male voice sounded out "Hey you two! You guys alright?"

Practically jumping out of their skin, they looked over at the source of the voice, and it was none other than Romeo. He was wearing his usual attire of a red sleeveless opened jacket, and loose white jeans, and sandals. Shaking his head, Naxus was first to recover "Y-yeah what are you doing here?"

Romeo rose an eyebrow with a confused look "I would think it would be normal for a boyfriend to go visit his girlfriend don't you think?" Naxus' face went straight, he had forgotten about that "Well in any case I assume you're going to go see her too." He approached them and saw Hiiro's condition "Geez Hiiro you look like you got hit by a truck."

Hiiro chuckled lightly "Yeah, feels like it too."

Romeo nodded "Well c'mon lets go and get you taken care of."

Marvell Household

"What in the world were you doing?!" Wendy exclaimed as she began re-wrapping Hiiro's bandages, and wrapping new ones. "You have a cracked rib, and bruising all over your upper body!" Wendy had her blue hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a blue tank top, and light blue capris.

Hiiro scratched her cheek sheepishly "W-well the last thing I remember was seeing Vulcan's hulking over me. I was on a job to clear some bears away, and I guess I was lost in my thoughts." She looked down at her lap with a sad look.

Wendy let out a sigh "Well thank goodness Naxus was there. I don't know what to think how Natsu would react."

Hiiro let out a sigh, and then she looked over at Naxus "Why were you there?"

Naxus looked over at her from his position on the wall, and let out a sigh "Your father asked me to keep an eye on you. Good thing too."

Hiiro rubbed her hair and gave a sheepish grin "Guess I wasn't paying attention. Thanks for that."

Naxus shrugged "It's no big deal, you would have done the same."

Hiiro nodded with a smile "Yeah, probably."

Naxus rose an eyebrow "What do you mean 'probably'?"

Wendy and Romeo looked at one another shrugged. Both smiled at the two mages bickering back and forth with one another. Even though Naxus and Hiiro couldn't see it, which was fine it would only be a matter of time before they would. Wendy leaned against Romeo, and closed her eyes with a knowing smile, and Romeo stood there with a wide grin.

Magnolia: Fairy Tail Guild Hall (Evening)

"What do you need to talk about Naxus?" Natsu was sitting at his desk looking over a few papers from some recent missions from Fairy Tail mages.

Naxus closed the door behind him with a serious expression "It's about when I was tailing your daughter."  
Natsu looked up with a raised eyebrow "Well you have my undivided attention."

"Well as you know she was indeed attacked by Vulcans, and I had managed to intervene in time." Naxus stated, and Natsu nodded "Well the thing is those were the same Vulcans I took care of the day before, and well they were already stronger, not by much but still. Though what threw me off was their dark aura."

Natsu's eyes narrowed "You're saying it wasn't Vulcan's being rowdy, and bold."

"Correct." Naxus nodded "There is no way they could have gotten that stronger in just a day. Also those markings on their body were similar to the ones the Fullbuster family carries."

"Well I guess there is no doubt now." Natsu leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh "We are officially in war with Alvarez without really even declaring war."

"It would seem so." Naxus stated, and after a moment he spoke "What should we do Guild Master?"

He looked over at Naxus "For now, we'll bide our time, and take what comes. Use it as training. We'll turn their attacks against as they realize they've done nothing, but help." Then Natsu gave one of his famous grins "Then when the times comes…. We'll give them a proper Fairy Tail welcome."

 **Well everyone what ya think? Some fluff, feels, and future development. Gahh I just love doing this stuff. Be sure to leave a review and leave a like or follow if you enjoyed! Now time for info.**

 **Updated New Generation Relationships**

 **DenzoXHaru  
KaijoXLirajane  
NaxusXHiiro or Shadow (rogue and minerva's kid)XHiiro  
ShimoXForest**

 **New Children:**

 **StingXYukin= Yui  
RogueXMinerva= Shadow (if you would like a new name, please tell me by next chapter other wise you get what you get.)**

 **Still more on the way everyone, I'm debating giving one to LokiXLucy, and FreedXCana. Also let me know if you want other ones in here, you're running out of time people! Well in any case that's all from me till next time! Follow me on Tumblr: theotakuwest. Communicate with my on there, I want to get to know my audience!**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!**

 **Here's my new tag Later Days!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hello Everyone! OtakuWest here! I know it's been awhile since I've said anything about Fairy Tail or those who still follow me for Nisekoi. I'm sorry to say that Nisekoi has lost a bit of inspiration, but the way the manga's going I'll be back on it hopefully in the future. As for some of you may know that I actually have a spectacular series going for Naruto being Breaking the Habit. So what I'm thinking of doing is making a new Fairy Tail fic, and this time around having it as a Natsu and Mirajane fanfic.**

 **I love my current Natsu and Erza pairing, but I also love the idea of a Natsu and Mirajane pairing. So I was thinking of doing a new one, and I would like your thoughts on the matter. Let me know! I think I have a good title name for it**

 **A Dragon's Demon Heart**


End file.
